


Its the Little Things

by 1RoseLily1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gen, Little!Lance, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, caregiver!scorpia, catra loves scorpia but is too prideful to say it, cg!adam, cg!curtis, cg!hunk, cg!kolivan, cg!krolia, cg!lance, cg!shiro, drabbles and oneshots, just me posting from tumblr, little!Keith, little!catra, little!hunk, little!krolia, little!pidge, little!shiro, more to be added later and always, send in prompts!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: Just some drabbles and oneshots id like to post from my tumblr onto ao3 to share! All of this is sfw and hopefully adorable!(Ps: sorry s8 kicked all our butts)





	1. Cg!Adam/Cg!Curtis with Little!Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Ok Babe: How aboooout cg Adam AND Curtis interacting with a tiner than usual little!Shiro? They would definitely wanna be the favorite Daddy/Nana"

“Look here buddy!-”

“No no! Look at Nana little muffin!-”

“No here-”

“No!  _Here_!”

Adam and Curtis were both surrounding the littlest of their small family, each holding a different item to bride the small one with. Curtis held a bottle, shaking it up and trying to let the smallest one into his arms for nap time. Adam held a rattle and a paci, knowing how much Shiro loved those when he slept. 

Shiro looked between the two with a furrowed brow, tilting his head as to why he would ever need to choose between the two people he loved lots. 

“Nana? Dada?” Shiro asked quietly, opening his arms from where they had been clinging to a weblum stuffie. “Huggies?” He asked, wanting them both. 

Adam and Curtis stopped trying to individually care for the small child and looked at each other, them him, then back at each other with genuine smiles. 

“We shouldn’t fight over the kitten like territory.” Curtis said softly. Adam nodded to this and set the rattle down. 

“You’re right, it isn’t good for him to choose anyway.” Adam said. 

So, they both hugged Shiro on either side and kissed his cheeks at the same. 

“We love our little star.” They said together as they held onto the adorable marshmallow. 

And thus, Shiro napped contently, in  _both_  of his caregivers arms. 


	2. Cg!Curtis and Little!Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've haven't considered Curtis as a caregiver but now I cant get it out of my head! Can you please write how Curtis started to be little Shiro's caregiver?"

It started from a slip of actions, a string of many incidents that Curtis had barely even noticed, but it was there and it was suttle and Curtis couldnt get it out of his head.

Shiro, when he was tired, would chew on his lip and mutter small nothings to himself. Almost like he was slipping into his own head.

Another thing? Shiro, whenever it was time for everyone to be asleep, wouldnt let anyone except close friends into his room. It was a but odd, and sometimes Curtis could hear giggling from his room.

Lastly? A huge slip. Curtis had noticed by… well, eavesdropping. Shiro was talking with Keith and suddenly his voice and his words sounded childish to his ears.

“Keef! Come over and play with stuffies!! I got a new lion one!!” He had faintly made out from their talk. Keith seemed as into it as Shiro was, so thats when it really hit Curtis.

Shiro was a little. Not sure of his age yet, but Curtis had known about age regression for awhile. They’d had a class about it at the Garrison and everything.

But if Shiro was a little… who was his caregiver? Was he going without one? That could be dangerous for a full time little, especially one that was always stressed. Oh dear.

So, when their relationship got a bit closer and Curtis was now fully in Shiro’s life, theyd eased into the practice naturally. It wasnt rushed but it certainly wasnt new.

Curtis had such a fun time caring for the little anyway, its not like he fully minded when he’d throw a tantrum or have an off day.

Sometimes, while Shiro commanded the bridge, Curtis would make sure he took breaks when needed and even packed him juice boxes and his stuffie when Shiro needed to grip it to calm himself.

Curtis loved his little boy more then anything.


	3. CG!Shiro & Little!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " “Does someone need a diaper change?” with fussy Toddler Keith and CG Shiro"

“Keith you canr just knock over your little brother’s tower-” Shiro breifly scolded the toddler out of love after watching him kick and destroy James’s block tower.

Adam had made sure to take the crying Jamie out of the room, leaving Shiro to talk with the naughty Keith who seemed to be too invested for his own good.

“Humph!!” Keith huffed and stomped his little bootie covered feet, crossing his arms. “Not gon say sowwy!”

Before Shiro could get more stern he noticed how Keith was standing… in a weird position. Why was that? He looked a little closer. Oh. Of course this was the cause.

Keith’s legs were crossed and he was bouncing on his feet just barely. As if he had to pee… or already had.

“Oh baby… does someone need a diaper change?” Shiro cooed out, opening his arms. It made the toddler stop his pouting and nod shyly.

Shiro got the little lion situated and better then before, making sure he was all clean, wrapped and cozy. Poor thing always gets fussy when he’s not clean.

“S-sowwy Daddy…” Keith said first after Shiro had packed the changing pad back up. He cooed to Keith and rocked the lite boy in his arms.

“No worries you sweet thing, but… I do think Jamie deserves an apology.” Shiro rubbed Keith’s back.

“Oh..” Keith said quietly. “Okay. Keef can do that!”


	4. Cg!Curtis and Little!Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you write something with baby Shiro accidentally slipping into his littlespace? Cg of your choice!"

Curtis has just finished vaccuming their new, humble little home. After the war has settled and two years had gone by Shiro and him were happy. All settled down and tired from it all.

Most importantly? The domestic environment was the best feeling either of them couldve asked for. It was always so soft…

Thats probably what made Shiro slip in the first place.

Curtis and him were out grocery shopping, getting ready because Keith was coming over to eat with them and Curtis wanted to cook something up that they’d both enjoy. So? Homemade mac and cheese and some pork cutlets always pleased Shiro, and he knew Keith would honestly eat anything youd put infront of him.

But as soon as they passed some aisle with colorful cereals and sugary snacks Shiro whined. He wanted the marshmallows cereal!! Before he knew it he was tugging on Curtis’s sleeve and whimpering.

“Please Papa???” The little asked. Curtis raised a brow at this. He hasnt had Shiro regress for a solid month.

“Little kitten, you know that stuff gives babies cavities.” Curtis booped Shiro’s nose. Shiro crossed his eyes to try and look at his nose but huffed in the attempt.

“B-but…”

And Curtis was weak for a puppy eyed baby. He chewed his lip.

“Okay… but if I buy it you have to eat all your dinner and go to bed on time.” He made sure to get a fair deal out of it. Shiro’s eyes sparkled and he nodded.

Curtis was never good at denying his baby boy anything…


	5. CG!Kolivan & Little!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you please write something with cg Kolivan taking care of a little Keith? Maybe he's watching him because Keith's usual caregiver is away and Keith slipped into his little space, and Kolivan doesn't want Keith to be alone?"

Keith really wanted Kolivan to find out, nor did he expect him to be okay with it when he did, uhm,  inevitably find out. Keith had of course told him sooner then later, explained everything to the Galra just so he wouldn’t freak out if something did happen. 

Keith just didn’t expect to slip in front of Kolivan the same time a week later. 

To be fair, it wasn’t his fault. They were in the lounge area on the blade base and Kolivan was re braiding his hair, Keith had been watching out of curiosity. Kolivan just happened to look over, notice Keith’s inquisitive state, and ask if Keith would like his hair braided too. 

“W-what? Me?” Keith asked in confusion, looking around. Kolivan shared a soft grunt (meaning he was fond of the kit) before nodding and walking over to Keith. 

“I’ll braid it into a crown.” Kolivan said. Keith furrowed his brows, not fully understanding the meaning of it. 

“But isn’t my hair short?” Keith could feel himself gripping onto his big-space like crazy. He had to be careful… it was so domestic and almost just,  _homey_ , to have Kolivan braid his hair. 

“Nonsense. It is a fine length to have.” So Keith gave the Galra permission and let him braid his hair. It didn’t take long for Keith to soon space out, and then fall into his headspace. He lost his grip on big-space when he felt Kolivan’s hard and usually cold exterior melt at being able to care for the kit’s head-furr. 

So, that was how it happened. Kolivan unsuspectingly let Keith ease into place. When he had finished the crown? Keith turned around and raised his arms up to him. 

“Uppies?” Keith said, knowing that was what Shiro or Lance called it when he wanted to be picked up. 

Kolivan blinked. Then blinked again. Then realized,  _of course he’s going to have to rely on me his other caregivers aren’t here._

Kolivan simply nodded and picked the little cub up, nuzzling their noses together breifly as a Galran would to their own. It made Keith purr in contentment and he giggled briefly, hugging Kolivan tight. 

“Koli!! KolKol! Keef wuv you!” 

_Kolivan could’ve died from cuteness right then and there._


	6. Cg!Lance & Little!Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "baby regressor! Shiro and Papa! Lance? maybe like, Shiro's fussy for one reason or another and is having trouble communicating what's wrong?"

Before Shiro had even regressed he had barely said a word. He just plopped his head down on Papa’s lap and grumbled till he was small. Now? He was barely speaking what he wanted for lunch!

“Can you tell Papa?” Lance asked the baby, tickling Shiro’s tummy as he laid and looked up at his papa.

Lance heard no response but a fainy giggle. He sighed and tried again.

“What sounds good, little kitten? Fish sticks? Dino nuggies? Juice?” He asked again.

Shiro just simply blinked, then rolled on hus side, then the other side, then nudged his head into Lance’s hand for pets.

Ah. Okay.

Lance knew this, when Shiro did this… he was pretending to be a kitty cat.

“Kitten, nuzzle Papa once for dino nuggies, and twice for fishsticks.” Lance said, running a hand through Shiro’s soft tuft of hair.

Shiro hesitated for a moment before simply nuzzling three time. Three times?! Lance sighed.

“Three wasnt an option-”

“Wan joos!!” Shiro said with the paci still in between his lips. “Joos ‘n nugs…” He giggled.

Oh… Okay? Lance nodded with a smile.  _Juice and Dino Nuggies it was._


	7. Cg!Adashi & Little!Lance & Little!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you please do "I think it's time for a nap." Caregiver Adashi with their littles Lance and Keith?" 
> 
> (This goes so well with one of my aus where Adam and Shiro are Keith and James’ caregivers back before Shiro went to Kerberos!! Its also an au where the boys eventually work stuff out and everything is happy)

Class had been hard on both the littles today. Not to mention, the  _math_  had been hard. Keith had gotten frustrated halway through the lesson and nearly regressed in public and James had tried to help but ended up confusing himself while doing so.

After class both of them had rushed to the Dada and Bubba’s shared quarters, both regressing on the way. By the time they had made it, Keith pounced on Shiro and James fell onto Adam’s lap from his spot on the couch.

“W-woah, hey there guys-” Shiro had managed to greet as he scooped a whining Keith up. Keith didnt talk, just pulled out a his paci from his pocket and plopped it in his mouth.

James wasnt far behind, nuzzling his nose into Adam’s neck and grumbling something about Professor Montgomery being too smart. Adam simply chuckled and rubbed their backs, soothing James into a lower headspace.

“I think its time for a nap.” Adam said.

No one protested.


	8. Cg!Keith & Little!Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“ [Mommy/Daddy/Caregiver]! Can I have one? Pretty please?” with Toddler Pidge and CG Keith"

Keith hadnt planned on it, but as Pidge took a bath and brushed her hair, getting ready for movie night with her Daddy, he had made cookies. A special thing, indeed.

Keith didnt often bake, he much prefered cooking, but surprisingly he was really good at it. He did enjoy watching Hunk bake…

Pidge barrled down the stairs and into tye kitchen, wearing her new owl onesie Keith had gotten her. She stood proudly infront of him, big smile on her lips.

“See?! All clean Daddy!!” She puffed her chest out and giggled. Keith smiled at her, turning off the oven and setting down a pan of fresh, peanut butter cookies.

Immediately Pidge’s attention was taken with the cookies. The little girl gasped loud and wide, clinging to Daddy’s arm and bouncing.

“Daddy! Daddy can I have one? Please?!” She had too much energy for seven at night. Her bedtime was in two hours…

“You can,” he said, watching her eyes light up, “ _if_ -”

“If?!” She whined.

He kissed her nose.

“If you promise to go to bed on time.” He said.

Pidge let go of Keith and tapped her chin. The little owl thought over her choices carefully and it took a long moment.

Soon she nodded her head.

“Deal!!” She said


	9. Cg!Shiro & Little!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Keith drops to a really young age after a tough mission and not regressing for a long time. you can decide who his caregiver is/ if anyone knows about his regression"

He didnt think anyone would notice, he didnt think anyone cared, he didn’t think about how everyone watched him storm off to his room.

The mission hadnt gone well, and Keith had been so stressed through the entire thing he had neaely regressed half way through, but forced it away so quickly he might’ve hurt himself.

So, after everyone had gotten out of their lions and were finally able to relax, Keith had stormed away to his room.

Lance noticed first, seeing that their lions were closest to eachother. When he watched Keith storm away, bitting his lips, his eyes widened at the thought that Keith would regress alone and take it out on himself as a baby. Lance rushed to tell the others.

They were all on the deck, talking something over when Lance entered. Shiro greeted him,

“Lance! Good to see you. We were just talking about- wait… where’s Keith?” He asked, looking behind Lance.

“Actually Shiro? Thats what im here about…” Lance said, stepping from foot to foot.

“What happened…?” Shiro asked in worry, as a natural caregiver would for their little.

“I think he regressed once we landed, b-but he looks like… well  _angry_  a-and im worried he’s going to take it out on himself.” Lance said.

Shiro paused for a moment before clapping Lance on the back and walking to the exit on deck. “Thanks for telling me.”

When Shiro arrived at Keith’s door he heard it. Crying. Shiro’s heart clenched and he immediately opened the door, what he saw just made the man frown harder.

Keith was on the floor, barely out of his armor, but he was balling his eyes out and fussing over trying to get a single boot off. When Shiro entered, Keith’s head shot up and he stopped messing with the boot, holding out his arms to Shiro.

“B-bubba!!” He hollered to the man. Shiro didnt waste and second, pulling Keith into his arms and wiping big tears away.

“Oh you poor thing-” Shiro said, kissing his red cheeks and rubbing his back. “Shh, shh, Bubba’s here- you’re okay-” he said.

It took a long time for them both, and Shiro had to coax Keith to calm down before he could give him a bath and put him in pajamas and a fresh diaper, but once he did Keith was immediately better then he was a few moments ago.

Shiro ended up holding Keith in his arms, Keith’s gead to his chest, as he slowly walked around the room and rocked his baby. He sang a low song and just held Keith, letting him catch his breath and relax further.

When Shiro finished the song, Keith was asleep in his arms, so he laid him down and kissed his forehead, tucking him into the covers with his blankie and paci.

Shiro stayed for the rest of the rotation, making sure Keith was okay.

He was glad that Lance had told him. Who knows what might’ve happened if Keith had been alone.


	10. Cg!Adashi & Cg!Krolia & Little!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " "Come here and cuddle with [Mommy/Daddy/Caregiver]." With keith as the little. You can choose the caregiver. Please?"

It had been a hard day on all of them. Krolia, Shiro, and Adam. When their galactic meeting was over, neither of them could stand to talk about peace corps or trading routes anymore, just wanting to be home with their little baby boy.

All three of them walked through the door to their shared home, just outside the garrison. Krolia was the first to call to Keith, still in her blade uniform as she sat on the plush couch. “Little love?” She called.

Adam was second, plopping down next to Krolia and rubbing his eye with one hand, waiting for Keith’s response.

Shiro was last, plopping down inbetween them both and kicking off his shoes. “Where could he be-” he was about to ask until-

Keith barrled into the room, holding his blankie in hand, and a giggling mess. What had him so happy? Maybe because his caregivers were home?

All three of them spoke at once,

“Come here and cuddle with Mommy-”

“Come cuddle with Bubba-”

“Dada wants to cuddle-”

They all looked at eachother for a breif second before laughing together, getting close together so Keith could kay across the three.

“Well, seems we wall have the same idea.” Adam chuckled.


	11. Cg!Shiro & Little!Keith (oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot with no prompt! Originally titled, "Use Your Words Little Dreamer"

“A b c d e f g…” Keith sang along in little baby babbles as he brushed his teeth in front of the mirror, looking at the marble sink as he did so and spitting every once in awhile when there was too much. Bubba always said to sing your abc’s twice while brushing! 

“….now I know my abc… next ‘ime won’ you sing wiff me!” Keith spit out all of it and rinsed his red toothbrush, placing it in the holder on the sink and smiling at himself in the mirror. He was done! Bubba was waiting for him in his room too, so Keith rushed out of the bathroom, forgetting to turn off the light, and down the hall. 

He passed Dada Adam on the way, who told him to slow down or he might trip, but Keith liked to run fast and into Bubba’s arms, so why bother listening? He didn’t. Dada could scold him tomorrow morning! 

“Bubba! Bubbbbbaaa!” Keith cheered as he bounded into his room. He tumbled right into Shiro’s waiting arms and tackled him onto his little bed with all his stuffies and blankets. “Bubba!” He said finally.

“Woa- hey, little ranger!” Shiro let out a loud huff of a laugh as Keith laid in his arms, happy and content smile on his face. He didn’t expect his baby to be so energetic, but now that Keith was in his arms he began to see his baby boy wind down a tad, nuzzling his Bubba’s chest. Shiro gently patted Keith’s soft hair, kissing the crown of his head. 

“I hope that energy isn’t going to keep you from sleeping,” Shiro flipped the little kitten over so he was laying on his back side in bed and then booped his nose, “It’s bedtime for space explorers.”

Keith rubbed his eyes and didn’t reply as Shiro began to tuck him into his bed, making sure to cocoon Keith and tuck him in nice and tight so the blanket would keep him warm through the night. After he did so he made sure to give Keith ten smooches all over his face, two on his nose, two on each cheek, one on the chin, one on the forehead, and four on his cute little ears. Keith squirmed and squeaked and giggled, but never complained. 

Shiro was just about to get up and leave so Keith could sleep before he heard something faint. 

“Bub..b..a..” Keith yawned out. 

“Yes?” Shiro tilted his head and stared back at Keith. Keith, who looked up at him and pouted his bottom lip. Oh no. Did he miss something?

“Bubba-” Keith said again, shuffling as if trying to get out of his tight little cocoon. Shiro set an easy hand on his tummy to stop him. 

“Yes, baby? What is it?” Shiro didn’t know what Keith was trying to convey to him. Why was Keith so sad all of a sudden? 

“Bubba!” Keith huffed out, pouting some more. Shiro didn’t want to stay confused, and he certainly didn’t want Keith to throw a tantrum right before sleep time. That was a huge no-no in his book. Crying babies the night before were fussy in the morning. 

“Baby, you have to tell me-”

“owy-”

Wait.. owie?? Towy?? 

“What-”

“Wan… ‘towy!!!” Keith demanded, squirming in his little cocoon and biting his cheek. Towy? Towy.. to…wy…. Story!

“Oh! Baby are you trying to say  _story_?” Shiro asked, watching as Keith squirmed and nodded his little head. 

Shiro understood in that moment. Keith wanted a bedtime story before he left! He could do that! Shiro, however, did not really know what story Keith wanted to read… Keith didn’t look like he had a specific one in mind however, nothing too specific, he hoped. 

“Okay,” Shiro said after he walked over to the cute little bookshelf in Keith’s room, “How about,” He pulled out a book that read  _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ , “This one?”

Keith let out (what Shiro assumed to be) an excited squeal and nodded his head, opening and then closing his mouth like a guppy. It was funny, making Shiro chuckle lightly as he sat near Keith on the bed. 

“Okay, but after this its nini time, okay?” He opened the book and began to read. 

As Keith’s caregiver read his eyes slowly began heavy and relaxed. This was how he liked to go to bed when he wasn’t being fed a bottle or rocked to sleep, it was nice to hear a soft baritone voice soothe him. 

Before the book was even over Keith was asleep, lulling and gently snoring against Shiro’s side, a small and genuine happy smile on his lips. Shiro shut the book quietly and let himself ease off the bed, setting the book back on the shelf. 

As he made his way to the door he dimmed the lights until they were fully off again and quietly stepped out of the door frame, letting it gently easy shut without any annoyance of sound. 

Before the door finally closed shut he blew a kiss and said finally, 

_“Sleep well little dreamer…”_


	12. Cg!Kolivan & Little!Krolia (Oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot with no prompt originally titled "I Would Have Never Known"

You wouldn’t have known. Wouldn’t have noticed it. Not with a normal human eye. The normal human absence of attention to detail… but Kolivan wasn’t exactly human, Not in the slightest. He was a full breaded Galra but alpha instincts and a keen eye. 

So this? This was something he’d been studying for awhile. 

Kolivan knew of the universal act of “ageplay” per say, and although he was fond of the times he got to baby sit Krolia’s son Keith, he would have never guessed the beautiful warrior herself would ever act in such a way. 

It wasn’t even that Krolia “acted” in anyway! No no, she simply did small acts to express to Kolivan, without her realizing it, that she was… to say the least… 

_Little._

Kolivan has known her for longer then he can count with just his two paws. He can’t believe he didn’t pick up on it sooner. The way she’d burrow into their nest after hours and softly nuzzle her nose into the threadbare blanket. The way when she’d focus she’d nip at the tip of her thumb as if she wanted to put it in her mouth. The way she’d shuffle with certain steps when sleepy or tired, right into Kolivan’s warm arms where she’d faintly whine for pets through her beautiful violet and pink hair. 

Not to mention the one incident where she woke with a little chirp and even briefly chuffed to Kolivan the faint words of, 

 _“Dadd- Oh! K-kolivan…?”_  

He didn’t miss the way she nearly called out to him in the softest and smallest of voices- didn’t miss the way she almost called him  _Daddy_ , if anything. Kolivan knew it in his heart, it wasn’t healthy for her to act like she didn’t want it. Didn’t need to let out and call him what she wanted to  _so bad_. 

Today? Today was new. Today was something odd. Today was the day everything about their relationship changed for better. 

They had just gotten done speaking with the earth officials over the fact of where they could build their new Marmoran outpost on the planet. They had simply explained it could be anywhere, but the preference was somewhere out in the desert where the signals of everything wouldn’t be swayed with interference. After the meeting Kolivan and Krolia had excused themselves, shuffling awkwardly down the still too-new halls of the Garrison. 

It happened so fast. 

One moment, Krolia was so professional and ready to discuss diplomatic and trades, the next, she was ready for a nap and a tantrum. Kolivan didn’t see it coming. 

Krolia has been walking (more like shuffling again) and then she had sidestepped to get out of a cadet’s way, accidentally letting her her toe hit the corner of an unwelcome crate of supplies in the hall, and like clockwork she had snapped and began to throw a tantrum. In the middle of an empty hall. Just her and Kolivan. 

Kolivan had never been so worried before! He watched as Krolia’s face contorted in pain and she howled out, big and ugly tears sopping down and leaving streaks in her short purple cheek fur. She began to wail, then she had thrown her head back, and then she had said the very words of: 

_“O-oowwiiee!!!!”_

Like a tiny cub. The tiniest of cubs. 

“O-oh my-” Kolivan said, putting his hands up and then stepping into the Krolia’s space, gently cupping her cheeks to wipe away any more tears that threatened to fall. “Oh no no no-” He gently spoke, just to himself. 

“D-daddy!! It hurts!!” 

Wait, fuck. That made his heart stir in his chest and his eyes tight with emotion. The word Daddy, it was said so loud and so proud. What was he to do? He let his instincts take over. 

Kolivan scooped Krolia up like a princess, one arm steadying under her thighs and the other gently holding just under the her shoulder blades. Krolia didn’t protest, in fact, she gripped him harder, snatching onto his braid. Still crying, but not wailing anymore. She knew she was safe in Daddy’s arms. 

“It’s alright my shining nebula, i’m here… i’m here…” He whispered and assured. Krolia looked up at him with her beautiful watery irises and taut pout. her long lashes were clumped slightly due to the water works of earlier, but she was okay now. Kolivan believed the sudden actions of all of this seemed to detour her mind away from the once-stubbed toe. 

“A-are you okay..?” Kolivan started to rock her back and forth, gently swaying his little cub. Krolia didn’t respond with words but she did nod and bring a hand up to her mouth to suckle on. Just like a baby kit… 

“We’re heading back to the nest right away.” Kolivan’s usually gruff and hard tone was now so gentle as he carried the baby away and to their semi-permanent nest. He just needed her to be comfy and okay. As he laid her in the nest she didn’t let go of him, but he knew he needed to get her comfy clothes right away. If she fell asleep in the uniform it wouldn’t do her any good.

“Daddy… Come back…” Krolia faintly whined. It left a hole in his heart to hear her so distressed, but he needed her to be able to wake and be well rested, not icky and cramped. 

“Just a moment baby girl, Daddy’s trying to make you feel better…” The way her spoke sounded way too natural for his own good, If he wasn’t careful he might get addicted to the way this interaction works. 

As he dressed her down and but jammies onto her soft fur he thought briefly of how they both usually took care of Keith. Would Krolia need a diaper too? Or just a paci and bottle, blankie and hugs? He didn’t think on it long as Krolia seemed to have her own, slipping a purple paci between her lips and reaching out for Kolivan. 

“Mmph!” She huffed, making grabby hands. Kolivan managed to plop down on the bed and pull her into his arms. It was an instant reaction. Krolia curled around him and kept her face in the crook of his neck. Probably to smell him and sleep with the intent of keeping him in her dreams. It retched his heart just a little and he let out the faintest of smiles. 

As she dozed off he made a note in his thoughts to one day discuss this with her, since it was so new, but for now? He’d keep her close to his chest, eat up the thought of his new name from her lips, and care for his little cub the best way he could. 

_He loved her so much. Quietly, he let himself admit that._


	13. Cg!Krolia & Little!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How about little!Keith has a nightmare and Momma Krolia snuggles with him?"

Krolia was in the living room reading something off her holopad when she heard it. The faint sound of a hiccup, then a sob. Immediately she knew it was Keith.

If Krolia had said she hadnt leapt up from her spot and barrled down the hall to his room, she’d be lying. She had gotten there so fast she didnt know how her feet could have carried her.

It was like an instinct, a will, a want. She wanted her baby boy to be happy, she wanted her little kitten to have the sweetest of dreams…

As she opened the door to his room she could see him, curled up in the middle of the bed under a pile of blankets, shaking. She saw just enough from the little light the night-light emitted, but what she saw was enough.

“Keith…?” She called to him quietly, pushing the door open more to step in.

The ball suddenly shifted, sitting up. Keith head popped up from the comforter he had wrapped himself in and he look twords his mom. His safe place.

Krolia was glad to see he was awake and okay, but the tear tracks on his cheeks made her frown hard.

“Oh.. little kit… it’s okay. Mama’s here-” She shuffled over to him, arms out stretched. As soon as she was close enough she wrapped them around his tiny frame, scooping him up and into his arms along with his prized red lion stuffie and blanket.

Keith didnt protest or pull away, in fact, he burrowed his face into her soft chest. He babbled for a second, then looked up at her, then wiped his eyes. Krolia sat back on the bed, back pressed against the headframe.

“What happened..?” She pushed for an awnser but gave him time to collect himself.

“Hngh… scawy dweam..” Keith sniffled, hiding his face in her neck. She kissed his head, rubbing his back.

“Im sorry little star… do you want Mama to stay with you till you fall asleep?” She adked, knowing it usually helped. Keith didnt hesitate to nod his head, gripping his stuffie a little harder.

“C-can… can Mama.. sweep wiff me too?” He didnt just want her to leave once he was asleep, he wanted her close the entire time. Krolia let a smile ease onto her face.

“Of course…”

So she snuggled him, keeping him company and soothing his dreams with her soft Galran purrs, soothing Keith’s mind from any more terrors that may occur in his head. He slept and she soon found rest herself,  _content with her little lion._


	14. Cg!Shiro & Little!Keith (oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot with no prompt originally titled "Drool Covered Strawberries"

Keith couldn’t say strawberries were his favorite fruit he much preferred cherries, but that didn’t mean strawberries weren’t a great snack. After all, they tasted sweet, he liked their color, and they were fun to play with when his tum tum got too full for the snack. 

At the moment he was sitting on his highchair, bib on, bangs tied out of his face, and lips pursed as he munched away on the half eaten fruit. He had just woken from a nap, eyes a little droopy and head a little hazy. He felt a little smaller than he usually did but Bubba didn’t care. Bubba had said he could have a snack!… but they had to run to the store soon since all the cherries were gone, that was okay. 

“How are they, baby?” Shiro asked from his seat near Keith, grading papers. Ever since Keith had joined the garrison he had found out Shiro TA’ed classes but also taught one of his own, a rather basic class but still important. During Keith’s nap he usually graded the papers so afterwards his attention could be fully on Keith but it looked like he didn’t get around to doing that.

“Mm.. ‘S okay. Taste ‘ike candie…” Keith mumbled, swallowing and then huffing out, only to place another piece of fruit in his mouth. Shiro simply smiled at him, per usual. When was he not staring at his baby boy? Adam always said he spoiled Keith,  _not that it was a bad thing_. 

“They’re nature’s candy.” Shiro shrugged, glancing back at his papers again. 

Keith munched away some more, finishing two more before eating only half way through a third of one, then sucked on it for awhile, then decided he didn’t want it anymore. He was feeling full anyway, plus Dada was making spaghetti tonight for dinner and he wanted to eat a lot of that! It was so yummy! 

“Bwubba…?” Keith asked shyly from his little highchair, looking at Shiro directly to get his attention. “Bubbbbaaa-” He said when he got no response. 

“Yes, little kitty?” Shiro finished writing a word down and looked up to Keith, noting how his lips were tinted just a little red from all the fruit. 

Keith blinked for a second before outstretching his arm, to his beloved caregiver, and holding up a drool covered strawberry. He was offering it to Shiro, wanting to know if his caregiver would take the rest of his snack. 

“Ah?” Keith asked, not saying anything verbally but asking a question anyway. “Ah, Ah?” He asked again, wiggling his arm just a little. 

If the strawberry wasn’t covered in Keith’s drool Shiro might’ve taken it, however he could defidently admit that Keith was absolutely adorable offering him his snack. The cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

“No, but thank you. “ Shiro said, standing and ruffling Keith’s hair. “I think we need to clean up anyway baby. Dada will be home soon and I know how he gets when we leave your toys on the floor..” 

Shiro plucked the strawberry from Keith’s hands by the leafy end, taking the purple bowl the fruits had been in, and walked to the kitchen. Keith watched with a dazed smile. 

No matter what, Shiro was just happy to see is baby enjoy his snack and want to share it with him. Keith was only a baby anyway, he didn’t know yet that drool covered strawberries weren’t appetizing to others, and that’s what was so cute. The purest little boy. 

When Adam got home it was too the sight of Keith sleep on the couch in Shiro’s arms, content and happy. Shiro had been giving the baby tummy rubs and reading a book. Adam wondered by the pink tint on Keith’s lips if he had eaten strawberries for a snack.


	15. Cg!Keith & Little!Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "mama lily i love u ;-; could u write a lil piece with little lance playing with daddy keiths hair please?"

Lance was a very active little. He liked to play tag, color, run in circles, and he especially loves to mess with his Papí. Not because he wanted to be mean or annoying, but it was fun and easy… plus he loved the attention he got from doing it.

It was just after his usual play-date with Katie, having been running around the empty part of the garrison halls and playing tag the entire time, jumping and yelling as they played. It was always an adventure when Katie was little because she was always so active!

Keith and Matt had let them play on one condition, _they take their naps_. Lance foolishly agreed and acted as if he may never get tired, but Keith knew too well.

Keith has scooped him up with ease and he watched Lance and Katie rest, having given Lance sharkie and a juice box.

“Little pup, you know it’s time to take a break, dont you?” Keith asked, holding Lance tight in his arms as they walked back to their room. Lance wasnt feeling too fussy and nodded.

“I know Papí! It’s time for little boys to nap!” He said, reciting what Keith always told him with a proud grin. It made Keith smile, patting Lance’s bum.

“You’re so smart! Good job!” Keith praised, knowing how much it meant to Lance.

As they walked into their shared condo, Keith set Lance down on the bed, going and fetching Lance his favorite blankie. He tucked Lance in, kissing his freckled cheeks, and hummed in approval as Lance laid quietly.

Keith was just about to get up and leave when Lance asked in a soft and tired voice,

“Papí?”

“Yes, little bug?” Keith looked down at him.

“Can you… take a nappy with me?” Lance asked, eyes looking up at Keith in question. He did always have the best puppy eyes… Keith bit his lip and nodded.

He layed with Lance, pulling Lance into his arms but making sure there was enough room for Sharkie inbetween them as well. He closed his eyes and almost dozed off as well when he felt it. The softest touch in his hair… Lance was rubbing his hands through it and giggling.

“I like Papí’s hair…” Lance mumbled tiredly, feeling it between his fingers and twirling the soft strands around every once in awhile.

Keith let Lance play with his locks until he felt the motions slow down and Lance no longer move. The soft breathing was enough to signal Lance had fallen asleep, right in Keith’s arms.

Keith smiled more and placed one last gentle kiss on his baby boy’s face before letting himself rest as well.


	16. Cg!Kolivan & Little!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "One of my many (many...) hcs is that Kolivan likes to give little!keith tongue baths like he would any kit lol"

“W-what are you doing?” Keith asks quietly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he feels a rough tongue slide across his forehead and over his raven locks of hair. Kolivan doesn’t stop his movements, only continuing to lick at the kit’s hair to “clean” it.

“Grooming you, little one.” Kolivan says as if it’s obvious. Keith’s face scrunches up a little.

“Grooming?” Keith asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s something all Galran parents do for their young…. Did Krolia not explain this to you?” Kolivan stops his ministrations and pulls back from where he was positioned on the hospital bed, almost having Keith in his lap.

“W-well she might have mentioned it b-but… why were you doing it?” Keith had been asleep on the bed, bandages on his head allowed to finally come off after a few days after they deemed him and his concussion “mildy-concussed”. Keith hadn’t expected to wake up and feel a smooth tongue over his hair, but he didn’t hate it either.

“You seemed to be worried in your sleep, so I naturally went to comfort you and well.. clean you.” Kolivan was never one to get flustered around Keith but he looked almost guilty for the action. That was until,

“Well it felt nice… c-can you continue?” Keith said, hand reaching out to hold Kolivan’s own. He watched as the worry from Kolivan left his face and he smiled down at Keith.

"Of course, kit." 


	17. Cg!Krolia & Little!Keith (Oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot! Originally done with the idea that Krolia loves Keith a lot and knows how to calm her baby down!♡   
> Originally titled: Mama and Kit Bonding!

Sometimes things happen and you act as if they. Sometimes things happen and you act as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. Sometimes things happen and you just simply take it all in and say, well this is nice. Currently? Keith was doing it all from the comfort of his Momma’s arms. 

When it had started he was uneasy, on edge, awkward, and unaware it could ever be natural for Galran culture or accepted from his fellow teammates and family. Then again, he never really got to know Galran culture expect for when he was fighting them or studying the art of the blades, so something like this was a unique and comforting change. Almost strange _just_ how comforting it was... 

Keith was nestled across his mother’s lap, hands holding- well gripping- onto his favorite hippopotamus stuffie.  He was dressed in an easy red button-up onesie and cute socks that kept his feet warm and comforted. It wasn’t too cold, but that didn’t stop his feet from feeling so! Keith’s head was craned back and laying upon Krolia’s forearm as her hand rested in his hair, smoothing it out and stroking through it. 

Above Keith, Krolia’s top half of her loose red tank top was peeled off and over her shoulders, exposing her perky and round breasts, purple teets peeked and swollen already with no use for the past couple of days. Keith’s tummy grumbled at the thought of dinner as he rested in her arms. 

“Sh, little baby, it’s okay. Drink up...” She said, just as soft as before. Krolia guided his lips to her teet with her free hand, just letting it rest on his cheek as she did so. She watched as he latched on and began to suckle after a moment, his wide violet eyes now closing to rest as he relaxed against his Momma. 

The room was soon filled with the sounds of suckling and soft noises out of Keith as he enjoyed dinner, getting slower as his tummy became more full and his body became so relaxed he could sleep. Krolia encouraged the sleep, rubbing soothing circles on his tummy to get him to ease into his head space more until nap time was the only thing on his mind besides how content they were. 

You see, in any other setting it could have been poor or misjudged to see Keith being breastfed by his one and only biological mother, but with the help of Galran culture and an accepting family and friend group not a person said a word or had a complaint. It was sincere and endearing to them, to see Keith at so much ease as the little baby he was. It was how it should be, and Krolia would be damned if she said they didn’t all want to see the little lion happy all the time.

“That’s a good boy...” She coos to him as she watches his eyes fully close and rest. “Momma’s got you...” She lays a soft red blankie over him, letting his head fall from her chest and letting him curl up into her fully now, head lolling on her shoulder. 

Perfect. Cozy. A moment for mother and son to bond. _One that neither would forget._


	18. Dads of Marmora & Little!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Oooo, I've always loved little!keith w the dads of marmora, I hc that antok and thace absolutely dote on him and are wrapped around his little finger while Kolivan and ulaz tend to be a bit more stern with him"

“Little one, did you break this?” Ulaz accuses Keith, holding up a now broken beaker in his hands, up for the world to see. Keith shrinks in on himself, eyes looking down or anywhere but Ulaz because Keith knows he’s been caught. 

“Ulaz, come on it was probably an accident-” Thace chides in from the side, defending his good little kit, but Ulaz is stern when it comes to his work and Keith playing around his things. 

“No, he must learn there comes a punishment-” 

And then everything seems to stop, not even Ulaz can stay mad when he hears the painful whimper of a Galran child.  _Of Keith_. 

Thace, Ulaz, Kolivan, and Antok who are all in the room look over to see hwo small Keith’s trying to become and how much he’s trying to hide away from the world because he feels guilty.

  ‘ _Oh stars, please no-’_ Ulaz thinks to himself as Keith lets a tear fall, then two. Keith is crying, and everyone in the room and smell how he feels guilty and knows he’s done wrong. It just happened so fast!

“I-I d-didn’t m-mean to!” Keith croaks out in-between a sob, hands flying up to cover his face. Ulaz knows he hides in his hands and between his bangs when he’s upset, and it hurts to know he was the one making Keith this upset. 

“O-oh Keith… I know, I know, I just-” Ulaz looks around for help, Thace looks displeased with what Ulaz causes and even though Antok still has his mask on he also seems displeased. Kolivan looks ready to pull Keith into his arms, but Ulaz beats him too it. 

“I’m sorry.” Ulaz says as he sets the beaker down, pulling Keith close so he can scent and nuzzle the sad kit. Keith lets him, not saying much. “I won’t be so harsh next time…” Ulaz promises. 

Ulaz can’t see it, but Keith smiles from were his face is pressed into the soft chest. His sobs decrease into sniffling and everyone comes over to nuzzle and love the kit.


	19. Cg!Keith & Little!Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dunno if tumblr ate my ask but “I know what I’m doing” with fussy little Lance and cg Keith please?"

When Keith walked into Lance’s playroom he always expected a mess and maybe to find a snack discarded or two, but he never expected well…  _this_. 

Lance was on the floor, laying on his tummy, tongue slightly out, and his face pulled into a slight concentration over whatever he was doing. Keith gently and ever so carefully stepped closer to get a better look. 

Lance had out a small booklet of instructions in front of him, his hands working and piecing together small plastic squares and rectangles as he kept looking back at the booklet then moving again… was Lance playing with the new Lego set Keith had bought him?

“Hey, little pup?” Keith called gently to get his baby boy’s attention. It slightly worked because Lance let out a small grunt of affirmation, but he didn’t look away from his set. “Are you playin’ with the Legos Daddy bought you?” 

Lance kept tinkering away, hands working and making what was supposed to be a space ship though… it didn’t really look like one? The expression on Lance’s face showed that he probably knew that anyway and was upset by it. 

“Do you need help-”

“I know what i’m doing!” Lance said in a hurry, suddenly face going a little red.  _Ah, okay_. Keith thought for a second.  _He’s probably tired since nap time was supposed to be thirty minutes ago_. Keith reasoned. 

“Hey it’s okay…” Keith approached easily, bending down slightly and picking up a gray plastic piece. “You know, how about Daddy says an idea?” 

Lance looked up from the makeshift spaceship and pouted his bottom lip. 

“Why don’t we take a lil’ nappy and then after Daddy can help you make the space ship? Yeah?” Keith used a calm tone of voice, treading the waters. He had to be careful otherwise Lance would throw a fit. 

“What? No!” Lance cried, hugging the plastic parts close. “No nap! No nap!” He cried out.  _Well so much for trying to stay calm_ , Keith said to himself. 

“Why baby?” 

“B-because I need to finish! ‘cause I wanna make the ship go vroom!” Lance huffed and whined. Keith knew Lance probably liked the idea of being able to play with it after his nap, but he would never finish it if he was sleepy and fussy!

“Well what if Daddy works on it while you go nappy so you can play with it when you’re awake?” 

“W-what?” Lance asked, sitting up a little. “D-daddy would do that…?” 

Keith nodded his head, lips in a small but genuine smile. “Of course pumpkin… Daddy would do anything for his little shark pup.” He admitted. 

Needless to say it worked! Lance went down easy for his nap and Keith had finished the ship just in time for little Lance to wake up and play with it. It was a nice system Keith had, and _sure_  Lance was a little spoiled, but it kept both him  _and_ Keith happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'd like to request something just comment or go to my tumblr 1roselily1 and send in an ask!


	20. Cg!Keith & Little Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "hello!!! could i please request “its ok u can cry” or “its alright ive got u” for klance with little lance? ur writing is amazing i cant wait to see what else u have in store!"

Unholy screeching is what got Keith’s attention as he was chopping up fruit for Lance’s after-nap -snack. He had just started on the strawberries when out of nowhere upstairs became chaos. Keith had never ran up a flight of stairs so fast in his life- throwing the door to Lance’s playroom open and seeing what a mess the room had become. 

He watched for a good five seconds as Lance opened his toy chest and threw blocks, crayons, stuffies, and other toys out. 

“Uhm… little minnow?” He asked, unsure what Lance was doing besides making a mess. Lance didn’t turn to face his caregiver, only screech again as whatever he was doing clearly wasn’t working. 

“I CANT FIND HIM!” He yelled, throwing himself on the ground and letting out a howl. Keith padded over and knelt beside Lance, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Find who?” Whatever Lance was looking for must’ve been very important… Which could only mean- 

“I can’t find  _SHaRkIE_!!!!” Lance said. Suddenly Keith went into a frantic search along side his little, checking every nook and cranny of the play room… wait a minute, why would Sharkie be in the play room if Lance was just napping with him in their own room? 

“Baby boy?” He called. Lance looked up from where he was searching under the toy chest. “Did you leave him on our bed?” As soon as he asked the color drained from Lance’s face. 

“….Yes.” He whispered, curling in on himself before bounding up and stumbling out of the room and to the bedroom. Keith tried to keep up with him as he watched him tackle his most prized stuffie onto the bed and roll around in the sheets in the embrace. 

“Sharkie! I know you were scared but it’s okay! Lancey Lance is here! Ive saved you!!!” Lance cheered for joy, hugging him tighter to his chest. “It’s alright! Ive got you!” 

And that was the simplest way to say, Keith had to clean up the mess of the playroom. But hey, as least Sharkie was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something just comment! Or? Go to my tumblr 1roselily1 and send in an ask!


	21. Cg!Hunk & Little!Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ""I didn't want you to see me like this" says a crying Pidge to a surprised Hunk when he finds her in her room, wearing footie pajamas and sucking her pacifier while tightly hugging a stuffed otter. ^_^ Hope you like the prompt."

“I didn’t want you to see me like this!” Pidge cries out, too little to fully move and hide what has already been seen. She had thought she was being sneaky, thought she was safe and no one would find her for a good hour, but clearly she was mistaken! How could she have been so foolish-

“Its okay, me too.” Hunk speaks up before her thoughts get any more out of control. 

“W-what?” She asks as if she is hearing him wrong. 

“I get little too..” Hunk says from the doorway, not entirely looking her way but not really looking away at all either. “I’m not really small or a baby, b-but I like feeling little! A-and just so you know C-Coran and Allura and everyone would never judge you-” 

Pidge continues to listen, taking what Hunk says all in and absorbing it like any information she might learn during missions. 

“So… you’re not weirded out…?” Pidge’s voice gets a little stronger twords the end as he realizes she’s not weird and that it’s okay to feel this way about things and be this way around Hunk, one of her favorite paladins. 

“No I think it’s great.” 

Nothing could be better then being accepted by the ones you love, especially a dear friend. That’s the feeling Pidge feels right now as she hugs her otter and sucks her paci, smiling while Hunk explains just who else it little and who else she can trust… its… its nice. 


	22. Cg!Adam & Little!James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "“I can’t help it” with my boi James please?? Hugs and kisses xoxo"

“Jamie, what did I say about putting your fingers in your mouth?” Scolded Adam lightly as he sat with his little on the couch of his shared condo with Shiro and Keith. 

“I cant help it Dada!” James whined, pouting just the slightest. He had forgotten his paci in his backpack, which was in Keith’s room and he was just too little and lazy to go and get it at the moment. 

“I know honey bunny, but you know it’s also icky for you to keep them in your mouth like that…” Adam nudged James’s hand out of his mouth and at his side. 

James crossed his arms and looked away, suddenly not interested in this anymore. He knew it was icky, but then why was it so fun??? His headspace mind told him Dada was just being silly again. 

As Adam went to go and get his paci James took interest back in his coloring pages, his cute little feet covered in fuzzy socks swaying as he colored a purple t-rex and giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something im always open! Just comment or send an ask into my tumblr at 1roselily1!


	23. Cg!Krolia & Little!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re safe here” with Krolia and Keith. Maybe he’s afraid to be little around her or something."

Keith hadnt expected her to find out like this, he didnt want her to actually ever know in the first place but… he supposed this was okay for now.

Keith had been lying on the soft cot each paladin had in the back of their lions, softly repressing the urge to put his thumb in his mouth. He hadnt exactly planned on living in his lion for this long, and to top it all off he hadnt taken any of hus regression items on with him. So he was without a paci, without any onesies, and without a caregiver until they returned to earth.

The only thing he did actually manage to salvage before the castle blew was Red. His favorite stuffie. She had made it out secretly with him before leaving, stuffed into his armour until he had put her away in the little closet in his lion, only pulling her out when everyone was asleep… well when he assumed everyone was.

Keith had her in his arms right now, thumb pressee fo his closed lips, not in. He had been softly whimpering and squirming all night.

Krolia had awoken when she felt the shuffles from across the room, heard the whimpering, and known something was wrong. She just didnt expect it to be Keith, stuffie in arms, pouting his was through the night.

“Keith?” She called out, “Is something the matter?”

Keith’s whines had stopped and he had slowly turned to face her, nose half burried in his lion. “No…” he said.

Krolia noticed how soft his voice sounded and how gentle he seemed… was he acting littler then he actually was? Her expression softened as he gently stood up to approach. Keith shuffled a bit on his cot.

“Its okay, you’re safe here-” Krolia said once she was at his side. He finally noticed and took in how he looked, hair covering his long lashes, mouth in a pout, arms wrapped around his stuffie. She had heard of this before… something Coran breifly mentioned to her. “Are you… uhm… little?” She asked, trying to understand.

Keith squeaked just a little and nodded. That was her confirmation…. so Keith was little? Well, wasn’t that just adorable? Krolia let a small smile grace her lips.

“Mama…” Keith whispered, hand outreached to her.

“Yes, Mama’s here…” she cooed, taking his adorable hand in her own purple paw.

“And I wont ever leave you now…♡”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If youd like to request something just go to my tumblr and send an ask in! Or comment!


	24. Cg!Adam and Little!Shiro (oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam is there for when Shiro is little!☆  
> I wrote this for the lovely and wonderful @mitsukkii because everything she does makes me happy!

    Shiro stared at the soft lion plushie in front of him, eyeing it’s black looking faux fur and his soft white tipped ears and nose. He was resisting the heavy urge to pull the stuffie into his arms and hold it tight, nuzzle his face into its belly, and then giggle at how soft it felt against his rosy cheeks. Before he could question the urge much longer he reached his hands out and grabbed at it, pulling it into his arms and doing exactly what he wanted to in the first place. He barely noticed Adam round the corner.

 

    Adam had just gotten home, back from work, to step into his warm and welcoming apartment. He had figured Shiro would have been home by now to see him and greet him, but he heard not a single peep of a welcome home! Or a Ive missed you! As he stepped into the said apartment.

 

    “Taka-” He was about to call out to his lover until he heard a soft giggling sound ring from the apartment’s living room. A year or two ago he would have questioned the giggles or even been a little worried Shiro had someone else over, but now? He knew exactly what was going on.

 

    Adam tried to be quiet and calm as he walked through the short hallway of their living space and to the living room, but he could barely contain a small skip in his step as the giggling got closer. His socks slid across the smooth wooden flooring right as he rounded the corner, coming face to face with one of the most precious sights he could possibly imagine.

 

    Shiro, his warm and sweet Takashi, was laying on the carpeted floor of the living room, feet wiggling in the air, as he buried his face into his favorite stuffie’s headfur. Adam knew he’d soon be spotted but he enjoyed the sight while it lasted, wanting to catch every lasting glimpse of his baby boy before then.

 

    Shiro had no care in the world as he and Black played, cooing and giggling as he nuzzled and kissed her smooth fur. He wouldn’t have moved for a second if it weren’t for the small sniff from the entrance way to the room. He steadily set Black to rest upon his smooth tummy, feet still in the air, and turned his head ever so slightly to the figure in the entrance. Shiro’s eyes lit up with immense glee as he saw just who was home.

 

    “Daaaadddyy!!!” Shiro hollered, hopping up to his feet faster then he could count, and bolted full force at his caregiver, forgetting about Black momentarily as he pounced on Adam and into his arms. Adam caught him but not without wobbling first and nearly tripping.

 

    “W-woah! Hey there little one!” Adam said, hands coming down to cup the bottom of Shiro’s thighs to secure the hold.

 

    “Daddy’s home! Daddy’s home!” Shiro cheered, covering his mouth with his hands and letting out a soft fit of giggles. Adam’s face curved into a sweet  sweet smile.

 

    “I am, baby! How was my little prince’s day?” He asked, moving to sit on the couch near them and picking up Black while doing so- to which Shiro snatched from his hands without a thought. Normally Adam would make him use his manners or saw a soft please, daddy?  But today he felt generous enough to not care.

 

    “It was good! I got home and Black was waiting for meeeee!” Shiro usually didn’t have this much energy so Adam suspected he had a cup of coffee before getting off work and coming home.

 

    “Yeah? I bet she missed you,” Adam started to say, “but never as much as I missed you!” And suddenly his hands found Shiro’s sides, starting to wiggle his fingers and tickle his soft boy. Shiro let out a big gasp and shriek before he started laughing uncontrollably.

 

    “D-daddy!! Noooo!!!” He yelled, trying to push the hands off him. With no avail he began to squirm more and even try to kick out, but Adam stopped just in time so no one hurt themselves, leaving him with a panting little and a smile on his face.

 

    “M-meanie!” Shiro said between giggles.

 

    “Oh yeah?” Adam said with a raised eyebrow and challenging smirk.

 

    “Yeah! I coulda panted to death!” Shiro said, huffing out like a drama queen before a smile was back on his face.

 

    “Oh no! That would leave Daddy all alone!” Adam said, mocking a frown. Shiro seemed to buy into it, hugging and clinging to him with a whine.

 

    “No!! I don’ wanna leave you all alone!” He said, sniffling. Adam brought a hand up to run through Shiro’s short and soft hair, kissing the crown of his head.

 

    “Shh… baby kitty i’m not going anywhere and neither are you, okay? We’re okay.” He gently bounced Shiro on his leg, letting the little calm down a little from the sudden poorly timed joke. Shiro seemed to calm down because now he just rested against Adam and nuzzled him, Black in his arms and held tight.

 

    “Mmm..kay…” He said through a yawn, trying to hide it from his Daddy. Adam was too attentive sometimes, rubbing his back and rocking them both back and forth.

 

“Snuggly time?” Adam asked. He always referred to nap time as snuggly time so Shiro wouldn’t complain or go into a rage about it- not like he would but Adam was careful.

 

 Shiro just nodded and held onto Black a little tighter. “But… Daddy I don wanna move. Can we have snuggly time right here?” He asked, making himself cozier on Adam’s lap. Adam thought it over for a brief moment before nodding.

 

    “I don’t see why not.”

 

    So they laid back, completely content with the snuggles and the cuddles both gave and got. Adam had a moment where Shiro refused to calm down and kept stirring but after a little gentle taps to his bum he calmed down completely.

 

    Adam loved taking care of his baby as much as Shiro loved being taken care of. Nothing could be better than this, even if they tried. But who needed to try when it was already perfect?

-

-

-

-

-

-

(Here's some art Mitsukkii did! Isn't she lovely??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something just go comment or send an ask in to my tumblr at 1roselily1!


	25. Cg!Allura & Little!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Mommy Allura taking care of a crying Keith is quickly regressing"

Crying. Lots of it. Fat and wet tears rolling down now red and bothered cheeks. Keith just couldn't help it. Allura couldn't stop it, no matter how she soothed her little baby.

Keith has been crying hard after he learned that his big brother Shiro had been hurt of a faulty mission with grandpa Koli. The littles was so worried and the only thing that seemed to get his mind off of it was the faint shushing and humming his mommy produced.

Keith rubbing his already red and puffy eyes with his mitten covered hands, trying to get rid of the sadness he felt. Allura picked him up and off the floor where he rested by Shiro’s healing pod.

“Little kitty shush now, its okay, everything is okay-” Allura kept repeating. No matter how many times she did, Keith would reach out towards Shiro’s pod and try to pry the glass open with his mitten covered hand.

Allura bad sent Kolivan off to find Keith’s blankie earlier and she hoped he’d be returning soon. She wanted her baby to be happy, not sad.

Keith rested his head against Allura’s shoulder and hiccuped. “M-mommy…” He whimpered. She noticed his sobs were more of occasional hiccups and sniffles and shuddered breaths. “P-paci?” He asked.

Allura complied and held up a paci covered in stars. “Here, honey.” She watched him take it into his mouth and frown, burrowing into her warmth.

Just then, Kolivan returned with the blankie and drape it over the little’s shoulders. Keith was a little more calm after that. Mommy was cozy and big brother was healing… plus, grandpa was here and rubbing his back.

“Guh nuh night…” Keith felt then in that moment that he could sleep for a little in Mommy’s arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr 1roselily1 to request more or comment!


	26. Cg!Scorpia & Little!Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "catra regresses because she doesn’t think she’s doing good enough so Scorpia comforts her"

Worthless. Stupid. Forgotten. No good. Unwanted. Bad kitty.

That's what Catra chanted in her head as she laid in her new force captain room, devoid of any decor and cold. It was so lonely… maybe this would be her life now? Shadow Weaver hated her guts and Adora was long gone. She was their lousy replacement that could be replaced again at any moment.

Catra held her stomach and curled in on herself. Ever since Adora left she had been forgetting meals again, and forgetting to sleep sometimes, or sleeping too much other times. Catra was in havok and suffering from her own demise.

She continued to mope and sniffle, wallowing in self pity and hate until someone knocked on her door.

“Kitty?” The voice asked. Catra recognized it… that was Momm- no. She meant… Scorpia.

“Go away!” She hissed and curled in on herself farther, wiling her tears.

Apparently Scorpia thought that meant ‘come in’ because she opened the door and waltzed right up fo Catra, sitting next to her on the bed with a frown.

“Kitty…” That damn knowing voice she used always made Catra feel smaller then she wanted. She tried to fight it. To steer away from it all. “You deserve to be happy.” Was all Scorpia said.

It was enough to make Catra break, shoulders slumping as she crawled clumsily over to Scorpia and nudged against her, wanting to be let in.

Catra would never admit it, but Scorpia really gave good cuddles, hugs, and love. She didn't want to become weak and rely on this, but it was just too easy not too…

Scorpia rocked her. “Do you want me to stay here while you nap? I promise to take away any of your nightmares little one…”

Catra swallowed her pride and nodded quietly, letting Scorpia slide a paci into her mouth and lay back, tucking the both of them in. She curled up on Scorpia’s chest and purred, comfortable for the moment.

Sometimes a moment makes a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a crap ton of She Ra/Voltron crossover ageplay fics... should I post them???


	27. Little!Shiro & Cg!Krolia & Cg!Kolivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is having a hard time while Keith is gone on a mission, but luckily Krolia is on base!

Normally this kind of thing wouldn't happen. Shiro had always made sure he was fine, that he was okay... but accidents, no matter the cost, happen to anyone.

So that's why he had accidently stressed himself to the point of regression... again!

Shiro hadnt meant to, especially because so many people relied on his skills and his work and his leadership, but the big baby missed Keith and Keith was on a mission in space and just thinking about how far away Keith was made Shiro (especially little Shiro) very upset.

 

By the time Shiro had gotten back to his empty quarters he was a balling mess. No caregiver and being all alone in the first place? Very sad for a little baby to deal with.

 

Luckily, Krolia was a lot like her son in many ways. She could sense a little from miles away. Call it, a mom sense.

 

Krolia had been eating in the cafeteria with Kolivan when her ear twitched and she felt a weird ting in her spine. A little was in trouble! And she knew it wasnt Keith... so it had to be someone else.

 

Krolia got up from her seat immediately and began to stride out and down the corridors, following her instincts on where to baby might be. Kolivan was confused of course but he followed her after he put their trays away.

 

From the other side of the door there lay Shiro, crying and sniffling in a ball on the floor. He was too little to take care of himself and he was also too little to ask for help.

 

Krolia opened the door and took in the sight before rushing over and cooing to the baby.

 

"Shiro? What's wrong?" She asked, sitting by his side and sitting him up to pull him into her arms. Shiro didnt respond right away but he clung to her like he needed it more then anything.

 

Kolivan got a blanket and a paci for Shiro, wrapping the blankie around the baby and waiting till he spoke to put the paci in.

 

Shiro looked up at Krolia with big bright eyes. She looked so much like Daddy...

 

"Mm...miss keef-" He tried to say, "Nn didn' mean tuh regwess..." He hid his face in her soft chest to hide his embarrassment.

 

"Oh silly little baby, it's okay to miss Keith. Im sure he misses you too! But don't worry, Keith's Mama is gonna take care of her grandbaby now, mkay?" She said with a comforting smile.

 

Shiro nodded, trying to also hide his smile as Krolia lifted him up and into bed like it was nothing. She and Kolivan tucked Shiro in and laid with him, snuggling around him.

 

"We'll always be here for you when you need it. Mama promises." Krolia told Shiro. Shiro suckled on his paci but he nodded once and just burrowed into her arms deeper.

 

"I wuv Mama..." He said before he drifted into a nice nap till Keith was home. 

 

As long as Krolia was around (and Kolivan to follow) Shiro would never have to worry. Afterall, they were all a family. Famlies stayed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent written in so long! Haha! Thanks for your patience! Comment prompts!♡♡ 
> 
> Love ya!♡


End file.
